


How Are You Here?

by What_the_em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Romance, Smut, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_the_em/pseuds/What_the_em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Gabe “dying" and the War in Heaven, Sam and Dean Have enough to deal with . But after Gabe returns and the Winchesters realize they are... Different. They don't want to tell anyone, not even each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby's POV

 

Dean and Sam were sitting on the edges of my loveseat as I explained their next case to them.

 

"There are multiple missing hearts in..oh God. Lawrence, Kansas. All blondes, 23 years of age. Think you might have got a werewolf on your hands, boys!" I say cheerfully, trying to ignore the fact that they have to go back to Lawrence.

 

It was getting late, so I sent them away. Dean snuck a beer into his room, thinking I didn't see. 

 

"Idgits" I mumble, and lay down in my bed, thinking of Karen. 

 

 

Dean's POV

 

I go straight to the bathroom and wash my face, trying to ignore the purple bags under my eyes and the faint rib outlines on my chest. Ever since Cas left for the War in Heaven, I feel different. I can hear my heartbeat and unsteady breathing when I think of him staring at me with those bright, blue eyes. And how I couldn't help but studder whenever he would ask something of me, because I can't think straight when he's around. I knelt down beside my bed and close my eyes.

 

"Cas? Hey, I know you have that War in Heaven and everything, but we really need you...I need you." 

 

I got up and rolled under the covers, wishing for Castiel's warmth next to me. I'm not gay...Right?

 

 

Sam's POV

 

I checked Dean's room to make sure he was sleeping before I went to mine. I slipped Ruby's knife under my pillow and slid my legs under the covers. I prayed to Gabriel for the first time since...well since he had died. 

 

"Gabe? Gabriel? Look. I know you're not dead. I mean you can't be, Right? I haven't even told you how I feel. I can't admit to myself that you're gone. I just, I love you Gabe. I love you." I sighed, and laid back, but stayed awake. I will stay awake, until he comes home.

 

 

Gabriel's POV 

 

A tear rolled down my flushed red cheek as I listened to Sam's prayer. I couldn't just let him sit there, while I pretend I am dead. I missed my little, well big, SamSquatch. If I go to him, Naomi will kill me if she finds out. Maybe even kill Sammy, but I can't let him be alone. Not Now, Not Ever. I left for him, as my wings fluttered and I appeared in front of his bed. His eyes widened in shock, anger, relief and love all at the same time. 

 

"He-Hello Sammy" I choked, just before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was passed out in the Impala, slumped over the dash with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Cas..," He mumbled, "Cas..CAS!" He was yelling now, his head falling lower and landing on the car horn, sending a painful ringing , waking him up. 

"Son of a bitch," he sighed opening up the door of the Impala and continuing back inside 'Singers Auto Shop.'

Cas was still up in Heaven and nothing has changed. Nothing. 

************************  
SAMs POV

 

"Seriously Man?!?" Gabe sneered, wiping the blood of his nose where he had been punched. 'By Me.' I thought, fetching a rag for him. 

 

"Sorry Gabe," I said, throwing him the rag and the best puppy dog eyes I could manage this early. " How- How are you here?" I asked, clearing my throat lightly, so I didn't start choking on my words.., again. 

 

" I don't really know, Sammy," the Archangel replied apologetically. 

 

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy." I spit out through my clenched jaw. 

 

Gabriel put both his hands up in surrender, " Sorry Samsquatch, but I really don't know. One minute I can feel my grace leaving me , and the next I have my feet dangling off the Grand Canyon!" He says quickly, and sighs in defeat before laying back on the edge of my bed. 

 

I retreated over next to Gabe, and latched my hands together in my lap. We stayed like that for a while, when the Archangel spoke. 

 

"Sam? I , uh, I need to tell you something.." 

********************

 

Dean sat on the roof of a rusty , old Chevy, when Castiel appeared in a bloody trenchcoat, covered with holes and slices from a knife. 

" Cas! Oh My God, Cas what happened? " Dean barely got out before Castiel collapsed in his arms.

"Sam!" He yelled as he propped Cas up in a wooden chair inside. 

 

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other hesitantly, before rushing in to join Dean. 

"Gabri-, You know what I don't care!!   
It's Cas." His voice cracked as he moved out of the way for the other boys to see. Gabriel gasped before zapping next to him and kneeling down next to Cas. He reached out a hand to him, and it started glowing. 

 

"Look Away!" the Archangel screamed, as he took a last glance at Sam. 

 

"What are you doing to him?!!" Dean spat back, ignoring what Gabe said and taking a step towards Cas. The light got brighter but Dean was mesmerized by it, still walking forward , seeing black dots form in front of his eyes. 

 

"Cas...!" He mumbled before collapsing, feeling something sharp enter his abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

Deans POV

 

"Dean! Dean, please. The angel blade Gabriel dropped..You fell and it, I can't take it out without hurting you."   
Castiel murmured, his voice deep and gruff in my ears. 

 

"Cas..?" I whispered, keeping my voice low because of the excruciating pain in my throat. 

"Yes? Yes, Dean?" Castiel said with...emotion? Angels have emotion? 

 

"Take it out already," I winced as he got down on his knees, pulling on my jacket accidentally. 

"Dean. You might not." He stopped, gathering his words before starting again.

 

"Wait!" I interjected "If I don't survive this.." A tear rolled down Cas' cheek as I spoke. 

" If I don't survive this , I want you to take care of Sammy, okay?" I took another glance at Gabe and Sammy, tears rolling down his face, before he buried his head into Gabe's chest. I closed my eyes and nodded, beckoning him to go on. 

 

Cas leaned over, and I smile as I feel his warm breath on my neck. I feel a tear hit my face as he whispers, 

 

"I love you Dean." 

 

I open my mouth to answer, tell him I love him too. But all that comes out is a gasp, as Castiel sighs, and pulls out the blade. I feel warmth cover my back and the blade clinking on the floor. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter, just wanting it all to be over. And just for a second, I thought it was.

********************

Castiel gripped Dean's wound with both hands as he screamed at Gabriel to help him keep Dean alive. 

 

"Cas!" Dean yelled, as he started rocking back and forth. Sammy was holding him down as Gabe placed his hand on Deans forehead. 

 

"AGGHHH!" Dean screamed as a bright light protruded from his wound. 

His eyes shot open, bloodshot and watery as Castiel tore open his button up shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, but Castiel kept his eyes on the angel blade wound. 

The hole went from being plum size to quarter size in seconds. But Dean started spasming, yelling things about Hell. What they did to him. It made Castiel furious. 

 

After Sam had stitched Deans wound, he wrapped it in gauze. Castiel carried him to his spare room and stripped him of his jeans, jacket, and torn shirt. Cas placed him on the left side, so he could lay with Dean. 

He took off his trenchcoat and loosened his tie and shirt. He lay in bed with Dean all night whispering comforting things in his ear, and stroking his short, dirty blonde spiked hair.

 

"It's okay, Dean. I got you. I got you.."

 

*****************  
Gabriel's POV 

"Hey Gabe?" Sam asked warily, still aware of the tear lines down his face. 

 

I groaned in response and snuggled closer to Sam. 

 

"What were you gonna say earlier?" My breath caught in my throat. I sat up and avoided looking in his eyes, I stared at my knees instead. 

 

"Uh- well uh Sam. Since I "died" I realized that I would do anything for you guys. More so for you. I think I uh..I think, no I /know/ that I- I love you Sammy. " 

****************

Sam laid there without saying anything for a while. 'Was he serious?' He thought. Sam glanced over and stared at Gabriel's beautiful honey hair, and realized that he always loved Gabriel. 

He leaned closer to Gabe and snuck one of his arms behind Gabe's neck, the other cupping some of The archangels hair. He pulled him close enough to feel his breath on his neck. 

 

"I love you too, My Gabriel," he said and they both leaned in this time, turning their heads and kissing softly, feeling each others lips with their tongue, fighting for dominance, Sam gasped as Gabe won and straddled Sam on the bed. 

 

Gabe unbuttoned Sam's shirt as Sam unbuttoned Gabriel's . Gabe threw his shirt across the room and leaned in to kiss Sam again, more passionate this time. Gabe moaned as Sam flipped him over and started taking off his clothes, still kissing him. He felt Gabe smirk against his lips. 

 

"Forever and Always" Gabe said, kissing Sam's neck, still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up in his bed, with a major headache. He groaned in pain as he recalled last night, blinking a few times before regaining his vision. "Damn it, Cas!" He sighed as he saw Castiel lying next to him, eyes wide open watching Dean.

"Are you alright, Dean? Perhaps you need something?" Castiel asked, sounding more concerned than usual. 

He sat back down on the edge of his bed and looked over at Castiel. His Angel. 

"No, I'm alright Cas, I just need-" Dean collapsed as he tried to get up, landing on a pillow Castiel threw from across the room.

He zapped to Dean, crouching down, "Are you sure you are alright?" He asked suppressing the grin forming at the corners of his mouth. 

"I-I" Cas leaned over closer to Dean's face. 

"You what Dean?" Castiel asked, not bothering to cover the smile on his lips.

"I Love you, Plea-Please don't leave me. Everyone leaves me." Dean was sitting up now, crying noiselessly. Cas used his thumb to wipe a tear from Dean's cheek. 

He pulled Dean into a hug, sitting him up on the bed, and laying him down on the bed. Castiel put one leg on each side of his body leaning down. 

"And I love you, Dean Winchester." He said before pecking Dean on the lips and prancing out of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV 

I rolled out of bed and carefully rolled the sheets over Gabriel's bare shoulders. I walked around the bed and kissed his forehead turned to leave. But I felt a hand grab my wrist. I cocked my head sideways expecting to see Gabriel awake, when I felt a cloth cover my mouth and smelt a sour smell, before it all went black. 

***********

Mystery POV 

"Get me the electric chair ready, Meg! I didn't bring you back so you can stare at me!" I yelled at Meg as she spun an headed toward the chambers. 

I threw The Young Winchester in the corner when I heard a light groan. I turned and headed towards Sam as he blinked and opened his eyes to look at me and gasp. 

"We're gonna have fun, Sammy." I say stretching out his name and glaring. I blink and my eyes turn full black. 

"Crowley..." 

*****************  
Gabriel's POV

I stretch my arms out and feel for my Sammy on the other side of the bed. My eyes shoot open. Sam. I sit up quickly and run my hands through my hair frantically. 

I start pacing around the room in just boxer shorts, when I see a cloth and a note on my night stand. 

I bend down and already the Chloroform smell is overwhelming so I pick up the note and go back to the bed. I glance down at the note, 

'Hey Gabe! Just thought you'd like to know your Winchester is save...for now. But he may not like the electric chair I have for him..Oh Well! Don't bother trying to make a deal because we won't accept! You'll never find him anyways, why bother? Well that's my que, he doesn't need to be screaming that loud , right?  
-Crowley'

A tear drips onto the paper as I crumple it in my hand. 

"Castiel!Dean!" I sighed as I heard bangs and footsteps coming to my room. "I will find you, Sammie." I think as they burst through the door, eyes landing on the note in my hand. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, and the tears come again. My head droops as I point to the cloth and drop the note in Castiel's hand. 

"Oh my.." Dean whispers reading the note over Cas's shoulder, holding the rag away from his body.

"What did that son of a bitch do to Sam?!?" Dean screamed leaving my room , ripping the note from Castiel's grasp in the process. 

"What am I gonna do, Cas?" I ask looking up into his eyes. "He was my everything..IS my everything.." 

His mouth opens to answer when I feel this burning sensation in my body, and I start convulsing on the bed. It feels like I'm being..electrocuted. 

"Please! I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my Gabe! Please!!"   
Sam screamed as Crowley turned up the voltage.

He screamed in pain and all I can do is watch, feel everything that's happening to him but not have a scratch. 

"What fun would that be??" Crowley asked with an evil grin I would love to slap off his face. 

Sam was strapped in a metal chair an had cut and bruises and blood all over his body, and all he could think of was..Me? 

They we in a type of warehouse but it was filled with demons cheering on Crowley. 

I started to see my room again and Cas and Dean were standing over me with concerned looks on their faces. 

"I saw Sam." I say quietly.  
Their eyes grew wide, but they remained silent.

" I felt his pain, Crowley is hurting him Castiel, and all I could do is watch and endure. All he could think bout was us. Me. Not himself." 

My eyes burned with tears and I blinked and stood up. They backed up but otherwise stayed still. 

Then it dawned on me. I wiped my eyes and looked up. 

"I know where they are."

*********************


	6. Chapter 6

SAMs POV 

"Awwe! Look at you,Sammy! Crying for your little Gabe." Crowley taunted as a stray tear rolled off my cheek. He was right. All I could think of was My Gabe. Dean and Cas sure, but they've got each other. 

I get pulled out of my memories as a sharp pain hits my abdomen and I see a whip slash cut through my shirt and stomach. I wince but try to hold it together...For Him. I close my eyes as I feel another slash.

Deans POV 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel's POV

'Gabe.Door.Now.' Castiel screamed in my head, and I didn't hesitate for a second before zapping out if the room, wiping the stray tears as I went. 

I saw Cas standing with the door wide open, in front of a giant box the says 'Fragile' on the sides. It had a tag on the top that said,   
'Sam Winchester pronounced dead yesterday morning at 8:13am. Found in alleyway in Lawrence, Kansas. Dead at scene. Multiple lacerations to wrists, chest and back. Murder' 

I couldn't read the rest as the the tears were clouding my vision, my knees buckled, and I fell into the closest chair and put my head in my hands. 

Castiel's POV

Dean. Oh my god! I glanced over sadly and saw him laying in the same position on the couch. I went over to him and gently shook him. 

"Hmm" Dean whispered, and I nearly took him right there. But then I remembered Sammy.. 

"Dean. You're gonna want to see this..it's Sam." I said, and he shot up and I gestured to the box behind me and my heart broke. 

His eyes widened and then he fell to the ground shaking violently whimpering between the sobs. 

"Shh.." I whispered to him dropping the notecard an hugged him to my chest. 

Secret POV (again..I know, sorry)

'If only he would open the box!' I thought looking through the window, setting down a slip of paper on the mat outside the door. 

'Open the box. Sammy's gone again. But he's not dead...is he?' 

SAMs POV (he's not dead!!) 

I was lain in the back of a car and tied by my feet and hands. I started spasming trying to kick out the tail-lights to see where I am. 

After several tries, and inevitable bruises later, I got the light out and light shone throughout the trunk. The brightness hurt mg eyes at dirt, but then I adjusted and tried to find a handle to pull to get the trunk to open. 

I ripped the carpeting out of the car trunk and started throwing it out the hole I made, hoping someone to notice. I felt around the ceiling and found a lever an closed my eyes, 'Here goes nothing.' I thought and pulled the lever, before flying out of the trunk, and it closed because how fast they were going, fortunately. 

I rolled into oncoming traffic, and quickly got up and darted down the sidewalk pushing away the excruciating pain. I passed several signs and they look really familiar. I made it to a gas stations and yelled for a phone. I got pulled to the back and started dialing Deans number. 

"Oh.." I whispered and let the phone fall from my hand. 

"I'm in Lawrence."


	8. Chapter 8

SAMs POV 

"I'm in Lawrence" I mumble, staring at the phone. I type in Deans number and waited as it rang. Looking around the store, my eyes catch a mirror in the corner of the wall. 

"Shit." I whisper and reach for my demon knife, then remember Dean took it before I left. 

The clerk follows my gaze to the mirror and growls, shooting his eyes back to me. 

"Hello?" Dean says through the phone, sounding tired and like he's been crying. 

"Dean! Dean, look You're kinda gonna have to wait one sec. There's a wraith.....Lawrence...gas station." Sam struggle with the phone as he shove the clerk away and tears the phone out of the wall.

The wraith snarls again and jumps on top of his, and starts to grow its spike. The store clerk seems enticed by this, and Sam takes this opportunity to grab a hold and snap it. 

He screams in agony before collapsing, giving Sam time to run and he stops outside the door. He hears a familiar noise, and turns to the side. The Impala. He starts running after it ignoring the car horns and green lights. 

He saw the passenger window was down, and Cas...and Gabe. 

"Dean!" I scream and fall to my knees. "Gabe.." I say quieter. I look up to see Gabe jump out of the car, which is still driving, and run toward me. I don't have strength to open my arms, so I stay still, letting him engulf me in his little arms. 

"I love you Samwich. Please never do that again." Gabriel mumbles in Sammie's ear. 

"I'm here, Gabe." He whispers. "I'm home." 

***********************************

Castiels POV

After Dean got a call from Sam, he went A-wall. Tearing the place apart looking for Sam's demon knife. 

We finally settled on all going out to every gas station in Lawrence looking for Sam. Unfortunately, we got stuck in traffic, so I rolled down my window and looked at the vague mountains. Something crossed my vision, and I stared at it. Or more specifically, him. 'Sam?' I thought, and just then he yelled. 

"Dean!" He yelled and fell on his knees, but Dean didn't hear, because of his 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' blasting through the radio. Angel of The Lord hearing, remember?

Before I could tell Dean, Gabriel shot out of the car and sprinted toward him. Dean looks at the back seat, and then out the door and gasps. 

"Sam...Sam!" He screams, darting out of the car also. I zap out of the impala and next to Sam, kneeling down. He has many slashes on him and he lost a lot of blood, so I touch his forehead...Nothing. 

Gabriel kneels down and copies my actions, and a bright light erupts from his hand. His slashes on his body transform into scars, then nothing. And Gabe is not even fazed. 

He pulls Sam into another embrace and zaps him away with him, leaving just me and Dean. I look over at his beautiful forest eyes, and catch him staring at me too. 

"Thanks..Ya know for helping me find Sammie. Don't know what I'd do without him." This makes me frown a little, but it leaves as soon as it came. And I glance wearily at Dean hoping he didn't notice. 

"But..." Dean says mischievously walking over to me slowly. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up. "I don't have a /clue/ what I'd do without, my angel." 

To say it was 'Fireworks' would be an understatement. When he pulled me closer and started leaning, making me gasp and close my eyes. His lips smooth against my slightly chapped ones, and him pulling back resting his forehead against mine. 

"Whoa..You feel that too?" He asks breathless. 

"Yeah. Let's go home, Dean." I suggest, reaching over to place two fingers on his forehead. And I could have sworn I heard him say,

"I'm already home.."


	9. Chapter 9

No ones POV

When they got back to Bobby, they got the " You guys are idgits, what the hell were you thinking?!" Speech and then sent on another hunt. This time multiple missing hearts in Iowa, and since Sam was out with Gabriel and Cas was tuned into his angel radio, Dean was on his own. 

Deans POV

'Come on Cas' I prayed, slightly pulling up a door to an old storage unit. I heard growling, and just then I was tackled to the ground, the knife flying out of my hand. 

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out as a claw scraped against my back as I tried to army crawl forward as I am being tugged into the unit. 

The wolf bared its teeth at me, showing its fangs and going down on my side.   
***********************************  
SAMs POV 

When we left the field, Gabe brought me to Hershey Park, PA, and got us a suite made out of chocolate. Literally. We had a whole night of licking the walls, couches, TVs,...each other. 

"Oh...Sam. Sam." Gabe moaned, grinding me against the wall and licking the chocolate off his cheek. 

"Gabe. Gabriel. Bed. Whipped Cream. Now." I whispered seductively in his ear, and I think it worked because the next second we were naked , him on top shaking a whipped cream can. Strawberry Flavored. 

He started dragging his tongue in circles on my chest, me moving underneath him in pleasure, while he rutted against me. 

"I love it when you squirm under me.." He says as he leans down and kisses me roughly, hands wandering my body, certain parts of my body. He started stroking my member as I flipped him over and did the same. 

After minutes of preparing , I finally pushed myself into him, and a wonton of moans and ice cream sundaes later, we were screaming each others name. Still covered in chocolate.   
***********************************  
Deans POV 

The wolf whimpered and fell back to the ground, untouched. 

"The Fu-" I started, completely and utterly confused on what just happened. 

"A Thank You would be nice, but I'll take what I can get."

Oh. Well shit. 

"Hey Balthazar. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said, with a grin pulling at my lips as I get up wiping the rocks off my ass in the process. 

Balthazar rushed forward, pinning me against the wall with his forearm and leaning in close to my ear. 

" I wouldn't act like that Dean, considering I have your boyfriend on lockdown." He whispered and then pulled back smiling like a mad man. 

He touched two fingers to my forehead and I appeared in a glass box, next to 3 others. 

They were filled too: Gabriel, Sam, and Castiel. 

Why is Sam covered in chocolate? Is...is that whipped cream?


	10. Chapter 10

No ones POV

When Castiel saw Crowley tear the cloth off of the box his heart stopped. Dean. He got so angry, he started banging on the sound proof glass, screaming for his attention. 

After minutes of his taunting, Cas leaned against one of the walls and sank to the ground. Dean looked over and locked eyes with him as he too sank to the floor. They stayed like that for a while, when Castiel perked his ears, trying to hear what Crowley was saying to Balthazar and Meg. 

"-o that's what we will do with the Winchester? Clarence will be devastated!" Meg fake gasped, placing her hand over her heart. 

"Yes. Yes, well he will not be wasted. We will torture him to get the prophet. We will need Kev' to read the tablet." 

"What'll we do to him boss?" Balthazar asked mockingly, walking over to Deans glass box, dragging his finger over where his now sleeping face is. 

"I think I'll have fun with this one. Castiel won't mind.." He whispered and turned back to Crowley and Megs dumbstruck faces. 

"When can I start?" 

Deans POV 

"What the hell?" I moan, feeling chains wrapped around my hands and feet, looking down to see I'm in 'Crowley's Torture Chamber' as he likes to call it. 

"Ahh! Look who's up!" He yelled way to cheerful for being in Hell. Literally. 

"Now. Where is Mr.Tran?" He asked, leaning over me with a pole scorched by fire, a brand at the end.

"Oh, ya know, out getting things to make a demon bomb. Again." I say sarcastically. 'Damnit. How am I supposed to know?' I thought. 

Crowleys ' minion dude' climbed over my restraints and straddled me. "Well.." He purred in my ear, "I have other ways of getting it out of you." He pushed his knee near my crotch and started to unbutton my shirt, after coming out of my daze, I gasped. 

 

"Ew. Hell no dude!" I yelled yanking away from him, making him slide off of me onto the ground taking the torture tools with him. 

He got up an advanced quickly holding something in his hand I couldn't quite see. 

Crowley lifted his hand, and with a twitch, the man fell, again I might add, to the ground with a thud. 

"Didn't need him anyway." He mumbled, crossing the room and picking up a screw, twirling it around his hand. 

"Usually, I only use this on angels.."  
Crowley says and Dean recognizes the head gear next to it. 

"Samandriel. He...and....that's from. Oh god."

He grinned maniacally and placed the screw above the bridge of his nose and next to the corner of his eye. 

What Crowley didn't know, was that Castiel heard it and he was free from the cage, as He twisted the screw and as Dean screamed. 

Castiels POV 

My eyes were glowing blue as I held up my angel blade. I had suppressed all my power into my palms and killed every last demon in the control room.

I had smashed all the glass rooms in the process, leaving Sam and Gabriel cuddled in the corner holding each other like their lives depended on it. Because to them, they did. 

I started running down the hallway, following Deans screams. My Hunters..screams.  
***********************************

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Dean screamed, the screw halfway into his skull, near his brain, as Crowley slashed his chest with a ridged blade. 

"Pl-please. Stop. " Dean mumbled, unable to make words. 

" Uh uh Dean-O. I think you haven't learned your lesson yet." 

He snapped and two men appeared in the back of the room. 

"Boys. Show Mr.Winchester here what happens when you lie..." He whispered the last part, smirking as he walked backwards and out the double doors. 

"Well well. Look what we have here!" One of the man says as he pushes Dean off the chair and into another's arms. He struggles to get out, but the third man holds him still. 

"I'm gonna have fun with you. Just you wait." He exclaims as he rips Deans shirt off, revealing his toned chest and 'V' line. 

Dean gasps as the man shoves him against the wall. He holds in a moan, think that the only one that should be doing this to him is Cas. 

Just as the man slides his hand behind his neck and pulls him in to shove his tongue in his mouth, Dean whining in protest, Castiel bursts through the door, taking out the 3 men easily. 

'Well speak of the devil' Dean thinks a he falls to his knees, pants unbuttoned and feeling violated. 

Cas zaps over to him and helps him up. 

"Cas I'm sorry I couldn't stop them I-" He was cut off by Cas's mouth and he moaned as he was pulled into the angels chest. 

"I like it this way better." Mumbled Cas as he pressed his forehead against Deans and healed him. 

When they got back out Gabriel and Sam were fast asleep together, so Castiel zapped them all back home. 

Dean took this time to be alone with Cas and have a 'chick flick moment' 

'God, I hate these!' He thinks as he swaggers over to his angel wiping the blood off his face and sitting.

"Hey uhh, well you know I really...I love you Cas. You saved me today, just like you always do, and... You know what, never mind. Okay? I just love you man." Dean stated awkwardly, and slowly glanced over to Castiel, seeing him sound asleep. 

He pondered, then shook him awake. 

"You wanna shower?" He asks wearily 

"Well....I don't really need to cle-" 

"With me! I mean.. Shower with me?" Dean adds quickly. 

Cas's eyes widen, then he smirks. 

"I'd love to Dean. If that's alright." He says gruffly, and heads towards the bathroom. 

He looks down to hide a smile and shakes his head. 

"Castiel. My Angel." He murmurs and follows Him to the shower to see him closing the curtain. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Dean whisper-shouts and climbs in. 

************************************  
SAMs POV 

"Do you think we should tell Them we saw that?" Gabe asks quietly. 

"Nah. We can do something else though.." I say as I roll on top of him, stripping him of his shirt, and rubbing my hands all over his chest. 

Gabe chuckles as I lean down for a kiss, and flips me over. 

"I'm doing YOU this time, SamSquatch." He whispers seductively and slides off my shirt. 

'Dean and Castiel better take a long shower.' I think, but judging by the moans coming from the bathroom, and not to mention the "oh Cas"'s, I think we're good.


	11. Chapter 11

Deans POV 

"You know, I would stay like this forever if I could." I mumble and bury my head deeper in Cas' wings, which were now wrapped around me protectively. 

'Last night was...amazing' I thought. 

"Yes Dean. I believe that was, as you say, Awesome." 

'Oh my god. I said that out loud?' 

"I believe so, Dean." The Angel states again, gently unwrapping me from his wings and getting up from bed. 

"Mmm. Where are you going?" I ask, sitting up with a groan. 

"To get dressed?." And with a snap of his fingers, he was in his usual attire. Blue tie...on backwards, black suit, and his tan trenchcoat. 

God, do I love that coat. I'd never tell him that of course..

With a sigh, I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Uh Dean? What are you-" 

"You really need to learn how to tie a tie Cas." I say, trying to fix it from behind. 

"Well, I would...but I think I like it better when you do it." He says looking down shyly, and I could have sworn he was blushing. 

"Well. If it helps" I whisper, turning him around and lifting his chin up with my finger, " I like it better too." 

Leaning in and closing our eyes, we were almost kissing, when we heard a crash. 

'Oh not again!' I think reaching for my gun and running out of the room, keeping Cas behind me. 

"Sammy?!" I yell, looking around frantically, spotting the table broken and feathers everywhere.

"Sam? What happened?" I ask walking over to him and Gabriel, who were laughing hysterically, holding each other. 

"Uhh." Sam started 

_____________________________  
FLASHBACK>

Gabriel's POV 

While Sam was sound asleep, I decided to play a trick on him. 

"I am the Trickster after all!" I whisper as I move his bed into the living room and remove his blanket. I see him visibly shiver, and close my eyes. 

He was still asleep, for now, so I walk over to the 'over-the-door' mirror Sammy insisted we buy. 

I looked like Crowley. Literally. I tried talking, 

"Sick em' boy!" I said, and it came out in a thick, British accent. 

"This is gonna be priceless.." I mumble as I walk over and lean down and get close to his face. I gently drag my finger nails against his cheek and murmur

"Hey Sammy! Where's Dean-o?" 

Before I could move away, his eyes shoot open and he pins me against the glass coffee table, and push down. 

/insert awesome crash noise/ 

"Great job Sam! I paid for that table!" I yell, forgetting I an supposed to be Crowley, an he loosens his grip. 

He looked confused at me, his eyebrows at his hairline. 

"Gabe?" He asks, still completely bewildered, so I decided that it was time to change back. 

With a snap of my fingers, I was back to my normal, handsome self, and Sam bitch-faced me. 

"Oh! Come on Sammie! Lighten up, you know I would never let anyone hurt you!" I say leaning up in his face. 

His lips twitched up and he wrapped me in an embrace. 

"I know Gabe. I know." 

After what seemed like forever, I hear a light chuckle from behind me, and look to see Sam grinning like a mad man. 

"What?" I ask, but can't help but smile along. 

Now he was full out laughing, holding his abdomen and looking down. 

"It's- you were--and Crowleys-" he exclaims between laughs, patting my back. 

I started laughing along, wiping the tears from my face enthusiastically. 

"Sammy?!" I hear Dean yell, but can't stop chuckling to glance up. 

"Sam?" He says quieter, coming into view. "What happened?" 

"Uhh.." Sam mumbles, looking at the réclame of the table, and feathers all over the room from my wings out stretching from the commotion. 

"I tripped?" Sam asked more than stated. 

Dean stood there for a while, and I contemplated telling him what actually happened, when he grinned. 

"Sure Sam. Sure." 

He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and walked into the kitchen, starting breakfast with Cas. 

"They really are good for each other, aren't they?" Sam asks, scooting over to me. 

"Yeah." I whisper, glancing to the kitchen window, seeing Dean feeding Castiel toast in little strips. 

"They really are."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was in the middle if feeding Cas, when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He asks through the phone, suppressing a giggle as His boyfriend makes fish faces while chewing. And also because he's a man. And men don't giggle... 

"Dean? Jesus Christ, where have you been? I send you on a hunt for a werewolf and don't see you for weeks! Idjits. Is Sam with you?" Bobby yells through the phone, making Dean pull it away from his ear a little, wincing. 

"Uhh..Yeah. One second." He replies and mouths 'Bobby' to Castiel, because he was giving him a confused look. 

He nodded in understanding as the older Winchester went to get Sammy. 

The angel was watching in admiration, as Dean walked with such confidence. Something you don't see a lot these days. 

**********

SAMs POV 

'Well, that went well.' I think as I pick myself off the ground and settle myself next to Gabe on the sofa. 

"You alright?" He asks running a hand through my hair soothingly. 

"Yeah." I sigh, leaning on his shoulder. 

"When we're done you wan-" 

Dean walks over to me and shoves his phone into my grasp, I start to protest, when I hear Bobby yelling through the speakers. 

"He needs you." He states, before walking out the door. 

I say hi to Bobby, and explain what has happened, with Castiel and Gabe and the glass boxes. In the end, he demands we come to see him ASAP, but I ward him off, explaining how we have a case to work on. But we don't...

"Yes Bobby! I'll tell him. Yeah-alright-kick his ass? Right. Bye." 

As I set down the phone, I see Gabe with his eyebrow crooked at me and a sly grin on his face. 

"What?" I ask amused, reaching for my beer. I take a swig and look back to see him gone. I look around and yell for Cas. 

"Yes Sam? You called for me?" He says, and I grab him roughly by the shoulders. 

"Have you seen Gabe? He just disappeared. Poof." 

This time it was Cas' turn to grin 

"You have nothing to worry about Samuel. I know what this is about. " and disappears. 

"Uggh." I groan and plop on the couch a second time. 

Son of a bitch!" Deans scream interrupted the silence, and I jumped in surprise. 

He stumbles through the door, shirtless, with blood running down his chest, escaping a demon knife wound, with the knife still in it. 

"Dean!" I gasp, surprised at how calm he's being. 

"Calm down Sammy." He snickers as he holds the handle and takes a deep breath. Just then, Castiel appears, looking knowingly at Dean, then walks over to him. 

"I told you to be careful." He whispers seductively in Deans ear, and he too grips the handle. With a sharp yank, the knife is falls out of his chest and the wound is healing , but he collapses on the floor. Castiel gasps, and kneels down to check Deans pulse. He sits up and groans, he was about to talk when his eyes Cas something behind me, and he gasps. 

"Uhh, was that supposed to happen?" A new voice announces, making everyone turn. 

"Kevin?" We all say in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

Deans POV 

After a long chat with Meg, covering her vision when she was drooling over Cas, Sam told me what Bobby said. 

Apparently we have a new SuperDweeb to catch. A Leviathan. They were unleashed from..Purgatory when Samandriel absorbed all the souls to become almighty. He became overpowered by the Leviathan and ... Well insane. He bad mouthed us and walked into the lake of the water supply, revealing thousands, millions of Leviathan all over the world. 

The leader of them all is becoming famous, selling food products with a serum in them that will kill the human race, excruciatingly slowly. 

"His name. Dick Roman." Sam says with a straight face, and I burst out laughing. 

"Anyway..." He continues. "We must be sure to eat only natural, non-artificial food products. Which, unfortunately, means no pie. Deann."

I groan, but nod and walk out to the impala, when Gabe tried to sit in the passenger seat, Cas on his tail. 

"Uhh uh Candy-Boy" I snicker, pointing my thumb to the back seat where Sam was sitting, calmly. "You can sit back there with your boyfriend." 

He moans and goes to the back and slides in next to Sam as Cas gets in the front, leaning over, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. 

I close my eyes, but then it hits me. 

"What about Meg?" 

Everyone huffs at this and Gabe says,   
" She can just her zap her way there..?" 

"So could you?" I snap back, grinning. 

"Smartass." My brother mumbles, and I see him and Gabriel embracing lovingly. 

Even yet, I make Meg get herself to Dick Roman Industries. 

************************************

No ones POV 

They pulled into Roman In. and met Meg at the front door. Walking in with ease, but If you listened very carefully, you could hear Cas gasping beside Dean as he saw the true faces of the Leviathan behind the human faces. 

"There." He said pointing at a young, red-headed girl with a name tag stating 'Charlie' on her chest. 

Sam swaggered over to her and gently tapped her shoulder, interrupting her Dungeons and Dragons game. 

"Huh?" She asks her face slightly lighting up when it meets Meg, and turning dull as soon as her eyes meet Sam again. 

"Have you noticed anything weird going on here? Like...I don't know, supernatural things?" He asks cautiously, waiting for the laughter, but it doesn't come. Instead she answers blatantly 

"Oh you know beside my Leviathan boss? Nothing really." 

He was surprised to her he answer so matter-of-factly, but smirked. 

"So you know about things like this?" 

"Well. Only Leviathan and Wraith."   
The Winchesters were shocked. Again. She must have noticed an retorted 

" Tried to kill me during one of my makeout sessions. Not great. *Anywholockian, whatcha need?"

************************************  
Castiels POV 

"She hacks things, Dean. If we could sneak into Dicks office and get to the virus he is spreading, we could save the world!" Sam whined, pulling on Gabes arm waiting for him to agree. 

The archangel sighed and nodded,"Yeah Dean-o, we gotta use her." He says and pops a lollipop in his mouth. 

I roll my eyes and slide my finger in between Deans, who moans reassuringly and leans his head towards my ear. 

"What d'you think...Cas?" He says seductively, nipping at my ear. 

I cleared my throat and shuffled. 

"Well. Um. I believe that we should appoint her as the hacker, and use her to get past the guards to the 'Dick' office." I say, grinning at my play on words. 

"Alright." Dean replies and we set off to get Charlie. 

**********************************

"I can't seduce my way past him! Besides, he's not my type." Charlie whisper-shouts over the Walkie Talkie, glancing at the chubby guard eating and sipping coffee. 

"Oh! Come on!" Dean whines. "Just because he is a little big, likes pink sprinkled donuts and black coffee doesn't mean he's a bad guy!" 

"No No! Of course not!" She replies quickly not wanting to sound immoral. "It's just...he's not a chick." 

Oh. 

"Sorry! Uh just repeat after me. 

Charlie awkwardly struts over to the guard, his eyebrows raising in suspicion. 

"Sorry Little Lady, your not supposed to be back here." 

"Oh!" She squeaks and drags her finger over his chest, holding in a sound of disgust. 

"Just wanted to get something out of his desk. I'm left my lipgloss on the counter yesterday." She say again shyly. 

"Uhh lipgloss?" He asks, buying every word. 

"Yeah!" She bends over, showing herself off as she pretends to tie her shoes. 

"Alright, but be quick." 

"Thanks!" She says fast and slides past him out the door. 

"Great job Charlie! We'll be there soon." Sam whisper through the Walkie talkie and turns it off. 

"Oh God. I just broke into my bosses office!" She mutters, terrified. 

That's when she spotted the 'Busty Asian Beauties' magazine. 

"Ohh!" She squeals, sliding into Romans chair, and flipping the page.


	14. Chapter 14

They managed to find out what the serum looked like, when an angel zapped down and stole Cas only to return him in a matter of seconds. 

"There is a new prophet." He states, glancing around warily out of the impalas windows. 

"Who!? I mean...what happened to Chuck?" Sam asked , knowing that for there to be another prophet, the original had to have died. He shivered. 

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, and his eyes widen.   
"Oh." 

Dean shakes his head, "Where is the new prophet?" 

"Neighbor, Michigan." He states proudly and wraps all of the humans, angels, and demons alike in a hug. 

"Cas? What are you..?" 

Then they were gone.

*********************************************  
Deans POV 

"What'd I tell you about that Cas? Last time you did that, i didn't poop for a week!" I say , smirking slightly. 

He looks down ashamed, and I wrap him in a hug. "I love you anyways." I mumble into his hair, but when Sam clears his throat, I realize we are standing knee deep in a field. 

"Ahhh!" We hear someone scream, and look over to see a small boy lying in the middle of the field with torn clothes and a broken cello case. 

"Hello?" Gabriel asks soothingly, kneeling next to the young boy. "Who are you?" 

"Uhh'" He started. "I'm Kevin Tran , from advanced placement. Who- Who are you guys?" He croaked out, obviously scared and not a threat. 

"I'm an Angel of The Lord!" Cas presents proudly, when Sam elbows him in the rib, a little hard for my comfort. I glare at him, but provide my attention to Kevin, who is getting filled in by Gabriel. 

"He's Good. He says he was in his room studying , when he fell asleep. He woke up a hour later in a field", he gestures to behind him, "and then gets hit by a rabid lightning bolt! The whole shabang!" He says enthusiastically. 

I roll my eyes and look at Kevin. 

"Where do you live again?"

***********************

To say his mother was furious, was an understatement. He made us swear not to tell her, wanting to fulfill his job whilst also protecting the only parent he has. So Sam being Sam thought it would be a good idea to say we 'accidentally' pulled off the wrong road and found him laying in a field...slightly on fire.


	15. Chapter 15

Deans POV 

It was a while before we got a lead. Kevin was captured by Dick, proceeding him running out after hours of staring at the tablet. Can't blame the boy, but when Meg appeared during Cas and I's alone time, resulting in him flailing off the bed.. 

"What do you supposed we do?" Gabriel asks, only in his candy cane boxers. 

"I have a plan." Castiel announces. 

 

***********************

Despite our protests, it was the best plan we've got so we went with it. Meg would take the impala and crash it into the SUCROCORP Sign outside, distracting the guards while I confront Dick in his office. Cas and Gabe will take out the other guards in throughout the rest of the building. Last, Sam will help Kevin back to safety. 

"You sure about this?" I hear Gabriel whisper to Sam. "You could get hurt, I could come with-" 

Sam place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "Gabe. I'll be okay. Go help your brother." 

When Gabriel walked away I glanced at Castiel. He nodded at me and I hear his voice in my head. 

'Be careful.' 

****************************

When we heard the crash, we all spread out, but when I got to the room, I stopped. 

'Oh shit. Uh Cas if you can hear me we've got a problem. There are like a hundred different Dicks here.'

"I know." He whispers from behind me, as he hands me the fake weapon to stab Dick Roman. 

We are going to have me stab him and while he is distracted, Castiel stab him in the back. 

"Wait! Can't you see their real forms?" I ask, and he nods. 

"Let's go!" I yell tugging on his arms. 

********************

SAMs POV 

When I got Kevin out, I went searching for Gabe, when a pair of hands clasp around my mouth, and another rub down my chest, stabbing a syringe in my chest. 

"Hey pretty boy." I hear before my eyes can't open anymore, but I could hear and feel everything. 

"Tell me you want me." The man said gruffly as he rubbed his palm against my crotch and I wince. 

"Don't tell me your not gay, I know your dating that archangel Gabriel. Where is he?" He asks again, sliding his hands under my short and I whisper, Gabe? Help, please, they're trying-" 

Something is shoved in my mouth, thankfully cloth, and I struggle to get out from under their prying hands, as they unbuckle my belt. 

"Stop." I hear some one say. Gabe. 

And then some shouting and bright light later, I hear Gabriel kneel beside me. 

"What did they do to you?" He sneered, pulling the cloth out of my mouth. 

I gasped, trying to open my eyes, but feeling excruciating pain instead. 

"They tried to- I can't. I can't open my eyes." I whispered, and he touches my forehead. My eyes shoot open, and I see my pant halfway down my hips and my short unbuttoned. 

"Better?" He said quietly as I fixed my clothes and stood up. 

"Wait. It's Castiel. They've found Roman." 

*******************

Deans POV 

I watched as Dick threw Cas across the room. 

"You should've known you couldn't kill me. I'm a Leviathan. " he sneers, pulling the fake bone out of his chest. I grip the real bone that is soaked in the blood of Fallen people, yet stay quiet as I see Castiel sneaking behind him. 

He grips Romans hair and tugs his head back, and I stab him in the neck. 

"You so know of the consequences, right?" He chokes. 

"What consequences?" Cas interrupts. 

"You'll see." 

"Dean!" Sam and Gabe scream in harmony. 

I see a light aura protruding from Dick, and he explodes with black goo. Then...forest. 

***************   
SAMs POV 

They disappeared. 

"Where are they?!" Sam screams. 

"Hello boys." Crowley says, followed by henchmen. 

"I'd just like to say I have Kevin. Not that you care considering your brother and his boy toy are gone. But where they are I'll leave for you to find out." I smiles sickly and leaves. 

***************

Castiel POV 

"Where are we Cas?" Dean asks, seemingly terrified, but also determined. A ghost of a smile shows on my face, but leaves when I remember where we are. 

"We are in Purgatory, Dean."


	16. Chapter 16

Deans POV   
***************  
"Son of a bitch" I mutter, rubbing a hand over my eyes. 

"Dean." Cas persists, taking a step further. 

I look up, tears in my eyes. I know what lives here. How am I supposed to live if I'm looking after my reckless, beautiful angel of a boyfriend? Are you hearing this? I sound like a love struck teenage girl. I blink. 

/What./ 

He's gone. 

***************  
SAMs POV 

I blew up the stache of poison filled creamer Dick was going to send across the world, and left. Hanging onto Gabes shoulder for dear life. 

Dean is gone. Where is he? 

I stand up straight. "Where is he Gabriel?" He knows not to joke when I call him by his full name, so he sighs and looks up. 

"There's only one place Roman would send him, kiddo." His voice catches at the last word. 

"They're in Purgatory, Sam. Not even an angel can get out of there." 

He falls to his knees and I join him.

"I know. I know." I murmur. 

They spent a year waiting for Dean. When he did show, bringing a vampire, Sam almost killed him. Again. Castiel hadn't shown for weeks, but when he did, they fought, cried and had sex.. But they survived, and not only did they survive. They lived.

\------------------------------- Present Day ----------------------------------

"Calm down Sammy." He snickers as he holds the handle and takes a deep breath. Just then, Castiel appears, looking knowingly at Dean, then walks over to him. 

"I told you to be careful." He whispers seductively in Deans ear, and he too grips the handle. With a sharp yank, the knife is falls out of his chest and the wound is healing , but he collapses on the floor. Castiel gasps, and kneels down to check Deans pulse. He sits up and groans, he was about to talk when his eyes Cas something behind me, and he gasps. 

"Uhh, was that supposed to happen?" A new voice announces, making everyone turn. 

"Kevin?" We all say in unison.

"Uhh Yeah!? Old demon Crowley can't hold me that long." It was group hug time, and Kevin sensed it. 

"Nonononono." He says quickly, walking backwards. We kept following him until he tripped over the rug, falling on his back. "Oh come on guys!" 

Gabriel looks at me and I know what happens when he does that. 

"I already do that Kev'!" He exclaimed, pinching my ass, following with a very embarrassing squeak. 

\------------------------ No ones POV 

 

"Uhh guys?" Dean asks, peering in between the couples stares into each others eyes. 

Gabriel shook his head and looked at His brother, and then Dean. Castiel was glancing at the hunter with a sense of curiosity that he hadn't seen before. 

"Do I look at Sam like that?" I question quietly. 

"Like what?" Dean asks turning to look where Gabe was pointing his eyes. He nods in approval and turns back to him, smirking. 

He pats Gabriel's shoulder and brushes past. "Oh yeah. Everyday."


	17. Chapter 17

This one is gonna have lots of sabriel smut and fluff for @RAELthedestroyer :)  
______________________________________________________________________

Gabriel POV 

I smile to myself and walk up to Sam. 

"Sorry about earlier babe." I say with the best pout I can muster. 

He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. 

"You're gonna have to prove it." He replies mischievously, grabbing my hand and pulling me willingly towards the bedroom.

' Maybe this time we'll actually make it to the bed.' I think, the smile growing bigger. 

 

Deans POV 

"Awe look at them!" Cas squeaks leaning into my arms. 

"Yeah yeah, as long as they are not going at it in my bed." I say, then correct myself. "Sorry baby, our bed." I say with my signature smile. 

He chuckles and grabs my hand,

"Maybe we should have a competition." He questions. 

"Mmm. Like what?" I purr in his ear, spinning him onto the couch.

"Like...who's louder ?"

 

SAMs POV ( smut, you can skip if you'd like)  
********

Gabe slowly unbuttoned my plaid shirt as I ground my hips against his. 

"You know Sam." He gasps out, leaning towards my ear, "You really are naughty." 

I smirked and wiggled out of my jeans, with him fully exposed above me. I flip us over, him smirking at my show of strength. His pupils dilate and his cheeks are bright red. 

I'm about to say more when he slips his hand between us into my boxers, looking down. 

"Really, Sam?" He breaths out, "Leprechauns?" I blush crimson, hiding my face in the jacket he shed beside me. He uses his finger to tip my chin to view him. 

"Don't be shy, honey." He says soothingly, caressing my cheek. He continues to stroke my member, kissing up my chest finally reaching my mouth, gently sliding his tongue across my bottom lip. I moan softly as he slips a finger inside me gently, waiting until I nod for his to continue. I soon am moaning louder as he pushes in the third finger, stretching me out fully.

"Please. I'm ready, please. I- I want.." I groan out.

"What do you want, Winchester.?" 

" I want you to make love to me." 

With that he slowly pulls out his fingers and places his tip on my hole. You can hear us panting in the empty room, but that's when I hear Dean and Castiel in the living room, screaming each others name. 

"We got ourselves a competition!" He suggests, pushing into me until he's completely in. 

He starts slow, stroking my member in time with his thrusts, but soon becomes hard and deep, making me scream out in pleasure. 

"That's it, kiddo." He moans. "Come for me." 

With that, he gives one last thrust, coming in me, me on our chests.

"Ya know." I say, exhausted. "I liked it better with chocolate." 

"Yeah." He mutters half asleep. " and whipped cream." 

Needless to say, I'm confident we won.


End file.
